Once in a Lifetime
by lil squirt
Summary: this is only part one.Ash, Misty, and Brock can face anything and get through it ok, right?


Once in a Lifetime  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock have been on their way getting as many badges as they can for the pokemon league. On their  
way they meet interesting people and other things you won't believe. Our heros can handle anything, though,...right?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The story takes place in the Team Rocket headquarters. Jessie, James, and Meowth have wide smiles on their faces  
as they listen to their boss (who is in darkness so you can't see him) speak ...   
  
"Those kids are going to have their pokemon taken away by a Rocket that is undercover," their boss says, "Then I'm  
sure you 3 will finally be able to win without their interference!"   
  
All the Rockets laugh evilly   
  
*** meanwhile ***   
  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock are impatiently waiting for Ash's turn inside the gym ...   
  
"I'm next!," Ash yells excitedly.   
  
Misty sighs and wipes the sweat from her head. "It's so hot out here, Ash! Each person in there takes about ten  
minutes! That means we have about 8 minutes left!" she complained.   
  
Amazingly the next trainer walks out with a cubone help in his arms.   
  
"Ok, cubone!" the boy exclaims happily, "Your 100th victory!"   
  
The cubone twirls his bone and says happily, "Cubone bone bone bone!" [ Finally! Yes! Yes! Yes! ]   
  
Ash rolls his eyes. "ONLY 100?" he mocked.   
  
The boy looks at Ash and laughs. "No! I mean cubone's 100th victory without any other of my pokemon's help!" The  
boy continues laughing.   
  
Ash's jaw drops. "A-Alone?! How?!" he yells and almost falls over.   
  
The boy smiles. "A true trainer never gives away secrets on winning," he said as he patted his cubone's head.   
  
Pikachu eyed the cubone with wonder. '100 battles alone?! Is it possible?!' she thought. [ Author's notes: I always  
imagined Ash's Pikachu as a girl for some reasons, like the episode Brock got his vulpix from Susie, Misty had  
imagined Pikachu in a dress, and there are probably more reasons but who knows? ] Fear suddenly crept into her  
eyes. 'Would I have to battle a pokemon that good at the finals?!' she thought worried.   
  
Ash noticed his pikachu's fear and whispered in her ear, "You can beat a cubone just like you did at that school a  
while ago. It'd be a snap!"   
  
The boy overheard what Ash said and asked, "Really? Well how would you like to battle after we both get our  
pokemon healed?"   
  
Ash balled up his fist. "You're on! I'm going to get my badge, and then I'm going straight to Nurse Joy!"   
  
The boy smiled. "We'll meet back here in two hours. See you then," the boy smiled, "If you don't chicken out, that  
is," he laughed and walked away.   
  
Ash was furious! "I'll show him!" he yelled, "No one calls Ash Ketchum a chicken and lives to tell about it!"   
  
Brock finally speaks up. "Ash calm down! Your pikachu is weak against ground types, so you better be careful to not  
let it get hurt."   
  
Misty shook her head. "Boys! All you guys ever do is fight! If you are going to fight some stranger with a  
super-cubone,at least use some sense! Your pikachu has no chance against a cubone with 100 victories by itself!!!!"  
Misty exclaimed angrily.   
  
Ash looks angrily at Misty. "My pikachu could beat that stupid cubone without any problems!"   
  
Misty couldn't believe what Ash had just said about that cubone. "Stupid?! How can you say something like that about  
a cute little cubone?!" She slapped Ash and walked off.   
  
Ash rubbed his cheek. "Misty, I didn't mean it! Come back!" he yelled, but Misty was already gone.   
  
Brock mocked, "Why do the words come out your mouth before they get to your brain?"   
  
Ash was upset. "I-I don't need Misty to win a gym battle," he said sadly.   
  
They walked into the gym.   
  
*** Meanwhile ***   
  
"Sometimes Ash makes me so mad!" Misty said to herself.   
  
She went into a nearby Sundae House and sat down on a stool.   
  
'Cubones are so sweet! How dare Ash call one stupid?!' Misty thought to herself with her head down. She sighed. 'I  
wonder if I should be standing beside Ash instead of being in here.'   
  
Misty was startled by a chocolate milkshake being laid down in front of her.   
  
Misty looked up and told the lady that had laid it down in front of her, "Excuse me Miss, but I didn't order this," Misty  
pointed to the milkshake.   
  
The lady replied, "I know, but that young man over there ordered this for you," the lady pointed to the a familiar face  
that was holding a cubone.   
  
The boy waved to Misty and Misty blushed lightly.   
  
The boy got up from his stool and walked over to Misty and sat down beside her.   
  
"Hello," he said, "I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself. The name is Nick. May I ask what your name is?"  
  
  
Misty said in a shaky voice, "I-I'm M-Misty," she managed, blushing brighter than ever.   
  
"Misty," Nick said, "That's a beautiful name." His voice was steady and easy. It was like he had planned this.   
  
Misty steadied her voice slightly. "What made you think I would except the milkshake you bought me?" she asked  
half mocking,half shaking.   
  
"I took a chance that I had to take. If I didn't, I would have never forgiven myself," he said sweetly.   
  
"Well," Misty said," tell me more about yourself. How can a cubone win 100 victories without help from other  
pokemon you have?" Misty inquired.   
  
"My cubone and I," Nick explained, "were Sabrina's pupils for 2 years. Sabrina was the best pokemon fighter I knew.  
She would have destroyed pokemon with her kadabra in seconds. She may have been deadly, but she was the most  
determined. The funniest thing happened, though. Once Sabrina's abra evolved she stopped being so deadly. She was  
actually smiling! I couldn't stand it, so I packed up and began my journey."   
  
Misty's jaw hung open speachless until she finally regained her senses. "What other pokemon do you have?" she  
asked, still thinking about his story.   
  
Nick smiled. "I'm sorry, but that's my little secret ok?" He kissed her hand, "I promise I'd tell you if you weren't on  
HIS side," Nick said thinking of how mad he was at Ash.   
  
Misty blushed, but she didn't move her hand. "His name is Ash, and I'm not really on his side. He's a little dense if you  
ask me."   
  
"So," Nick said curiously, "are you two a couple?"   
  
Misty burst out laughing. "HEHEHE ME?! AND ASH?! HEHEHE" she laughed out. "Actually," she said, calming  
down, "I'm not going with anyone."   
  
"Well, I'm surprised," Nick said, "What guy in his right mind wouldn't want to go out with you?"   
  
Misty looked down. "Probably because they're always going after my sisters," she said sadly, "I'm the fourth  
sensational sister," Misty confessed.   
  
Nick nodded his head. "I see that you're the one that got the looks in the family," he said, looking at her with love.   
  
"Misty," Nick asked, "how would you like to be the girl friend of the soon to be Pokemon League Champion?"   
  
Misty wasn't sure of how to respond to this so she just nodded.   
  
"Great," Nick said, flashing a smooth smile. Nick leaned forward to kiss her.   
  
All of a sudden Misty's milkshake began to move across the counter on it's own.   
  
Misty was startled. "W-What?! H-How is it moving like that?!"   
  
Nick looked at the glass as it slid down to his cubone. "Cubone! I told you a thousand time to not use your psyic  
abilities unless you're in battle!"   
  
Cubone looked down sadly. "Bone..." [ Sorry... ]   
  
Nick smiled. "It's ok cubone. You meant no harm. It's just if people found out about you, they might try and steal  
you."   
  
Misty eyed them both. "You have a psyic cubone? Wow! That's so cool!"   
  
Nick smiled down at her and Misty noticed that Nick hadn't taken his shades off. "Why the shades?" she asked.   
  
"Uh ... no reason," Nick said uneasily, "Tell me about some of your traveling with those guys."   
  
Misty sighed and began to tell Nick some crazy things that had happened with the group, but she couldn't get her mind  
off Nick's shades.   
  
*** Back at the gym ***   
  
Ash just enters the gym.   
  
"It's pitch black in here!" Ash complained, "How are we going to battle? Where is the gym leader?"   
  
Suddenly fire lit up the room, making everything in the room visible except a small corner in the room.   
  
"I don't see any gym leader," Ash said, looking around, "Is this some kind of trick?"   
  
A voice spoke, and seemed to come from all around the room. "It's no trick. I am Ashley, the ground-type gym leader.  
You must be the next person I'm going to defeat."   
  
Ashley stepped out from the showed area of the room. She was far prettier than any woman Brock had ever seen, and  
you know how Brock is when he sees a pretty woman.   
  
Brock dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Ashley's leg. "Marry me! I'll make you the happiest  
woman in the world! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" he confessed.   
  
Just then, a tall figure appear behind Ashley. "Get off of Ashley NOW!" he demanded.   
  
"Y-Yes sir," Brock said, doing as told.   
  
"Thank you, Adam," Ashley said and kissed his cheek.   
  
Adam blushed a bit. "Anything for you, my love," he said sweetly.   
  
Ash finally spoke, "I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you!"   
  
"Then, we shall battle for the sand badge. Prepare to lose!" Ashley said mockingly.   
  
Ash mocked back, "I could say the same to you. I don't leave a town without the gym badge."   
  
"Ok. We shall use two pokemon each. Now let us see how good a trainer you are," she held up a pokeball, "Go  
sandshrew!" Ashley demanded.   
  
Ash looked back. "Misty, do you think I should use ... " he stopped talking as he realized Misty was gone, "Oh yeah, I  
forgot. I guess I'll just use charizard! I choose you!" Ash threw out his charizard and the match was on!   
  
"Sandshrew, poison sting attack now!"   
  
Charizard was poisoned.   
  
"Charizard, flame thrower attack!"   
  
Flame thrower left sandshrew in bad shape, but still active.   
  
"Sandshrew, dig attack to finish him!"   
  
Sandshrew disappeared and left a hole in it's place.   
  
"Charizard, see if you can slash into the ground to get it!"   
  
It was no use. Charizard was not skilled enough to dig.   
  
Sandshrew popped out of the ground right under charizard, leaving it fallen, with no strength.   
  
"Charizard, return," Ash commanded.   
  
"Go bulbasaur!," Ash said, throwing out his pokeball.   
  
"Sandshrew, poison sting attack!" Ashley demanded.   
  
Bulbasaur was poisoned as quickly as charizard.   
  
"Bulbasaur, vine whip attack!"   
  
Vine whip left sandshrew hurt and in great pain.   
  
"Return, sandshrew," Ashley demanded.   
  
"Sandslash, I choose you!," Ashley threw out her pokeball.   
  
"Bulbasaur, razor leaf attack now!"   
  
Bulbasaur, still hurt by poison, used razor leaf and missed.   
  
"Sandslash, slash it with your claws!"   
  
Sandslash slashed bulbasaur to a pulp, but bulbasaur was strong and could get out another attack.   
  
"Bulbasaur, razor leaf again!"   
  
Bulbasaur hit sandslash with the razor leaf, but fainted from the poison.   
  
Sandslash remained standing and bulbasaur fell to the ground.   
  
"Bulbasaur, return," Ash said, defeated. "I-I lost."   
  
"Maybe next time," Ashley mocked, but she was kind enough to not laugh.   
  
Ash walked out of the gym with his head down, and dragging Brock behind him.   
  
Pikachu looked at Ash. "Pikachu pika pi, pika," [maybe next time, buddy ]she said, comforting him.   
  
"Thanks pikachu. I have to heal my pokemon now," he said sadly and walked into the Pokemon Center.   
  
*** At the Pokemon Center ***   
  
Ash, Brock, and pikachu waited for Ash's pokemon to get healed. Ash's mind was on Ashley and how to beat her in  
battle. Brock's mind was also on Ashley, however, it was an entirely different reason. Pikachu's mind was on cubone.  
How would she defeat something like that? Suddenly she had an idea. 'The bone!,' she thought, 'That is his only  
weapon! Destroy the bone, and the cubone is defenceless!'   
  
Pikachu rested easy, knowing how to win against impossible odds. Ash figured he could ask misty for help when he saw  
her again. Brock was thinking of ways to get Adam out of the picture, but wasn't coming up with any good ideas.   
  
"Ash Ketchum, your pokemon are fully healed now," Nurse Joy called.   
  
Ash went up to get his two pokemon. "Thanks, Nurse Joy," he said politely.   
  
"You're welcome," Nurse Joy said. Then she noticed his depressed face and asked, "Ashley defeated you, right?"   
  
Ash looked up at her. "How did you know?," he asked astonished.   
  
"I've seen four other trainers that had that sad face. I shouldn't do this, but as a favor for helping my sister in Dingy  
City, I'll tell you that the perfect combination of beating Ashley are water and air pokemon. You didn't hear it from  
me though," Nurse Joy put her finger on her lips and winked.   
  
"Thank you!" Ash said happily. He put his finger over his lips and winked back to Joy.   
  
Ash, Brock, and pikachu went outside with higher hopes (except for Brock, who was sadder than he was before.) That  
was the moment they ran into Misty, Nick, and cubone.   
  
Nick's and Ash's eyes met. "Lets battle!" they said at the same time.   
  
"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as pikachu jumped off his head.   
  
"Cubone, show that pikachu who's boss!" Nick ordered as cubone jumped out of his hands and onto the ground.   
  
All Ash could really say was, "Pikachu, beat this cubone like you beat the one at the school!"   
  
Pikachu had a better plan. Destroy the bone and leave the cubone helpless.   
  
"Cubone, bonberang that pikachu!" Nick ordered.   
  
Cubone's bone twirled towards pikachu. Pikachu turned around, raised her tail, and as the bone hit her edgy tail, it  
broke in half.   
  
Just as pikachu had expected! That bone had been do worn-down by the cubone using it so much, it just snapped in  
half! Pikachu had won! ... Right?   
  
Nick and cubone's eyes almost burst out of their sockets! Cubone looked steadily at the bone broken in half and his  
tears dropped to the ground.   
  
Pikachu took this time to lunge itself at cubone.   
  
Cubone, in return, grabbed pikachu by the throat. He began to strangle the life out of it, as the helpless pikachu tried  
to scratch and bite it's way out of the grip.   
  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried out, "Kick the air out of it!"   
  
Pikachu tried to kick the cubone but she was to weak by now.   
  
Cubone let go of pikachu. That pikachu wasn't going to get off as easy as death. No! It had to pay! Cubone began to  
pound on the pikachu with it's bare fist. Tears flooded from pikachu's face.   
  
Misty had enough of this! With tears in her eyes she pleaded with Nick, "Make it stop! Please, just make it stop!"   
  
Nick looked at Misty. "I can't. Cubone's mother gave him the bone just before she died. That bone was all cubone had  
to remember her by," he explained.   
  
Misty nodded. Then, she ran and grabbed something out of her backpack. It was super-glue. She grabbed both halves  
of cubone's bone and glued them together. She went over to cubone, and showed him his fixed bone. "Here you go.  
It's all fixed. Now put the pikachu down, and I will give his to you," she said in a Nurse Joy-type of sympathy.   
  
Cubone dropped pikachu and grabbed his bone gently. He looked up at Misty. She seemed to be higher than any Nurse  
Joy that had healed him. He hugged Misty. "Cubone! Cubone! Cubone!" [ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ] he  
yelled.   
  
Ash ran to his pikachu and nursed her in his arms. "I'm sorry pikachu! I was stupid! I never should have put you up  
against him!"   
  
Pikachu cried in pain. Tears dripped out. So much pain. She couldn't move a muscle. She could hardly see through her  
two black eyes.   
  
Ash rushed in and gave pikachu to Nurse Joy. "Please, Nurse Joy," Ash pleaded, "heal her back! It was only a small  
pokemon battle but ... but ... " Ash couldn't speak. Tears streamed down his cheek. Nurse Joy took the pikachu  
without question and her chansey went into the back room to heal it.   
  
Everyone followed Ash inside the Pokemon Center. Misty was trying to pull the cubone off her leg. Cubone had hearts  
flying over his head.   
  
Everyone sat down and waited for pikachu to be healed.   
  
*** 2 hours later ***   
  
Nurse Joy opened the door to the back room with a sad look on her face. "Ash Ketchum," she said in a low voice,  
"would you come back here with me, please?"   
  
Ash stood up and walked into the back room with Nurse Joy. His head was facing the floor.   
  
"Poor Ash," Brock said," I bet he's so filled with grief, that he's just blaming this all on himself."   
  
"Well, it IS his fault," Misty retorted, "He put that poor little pikachu up against this!" Misty held up her leg to which  
the cubone was still attached to. She tugged at the cubone to get off, but he wouldn't budge.   
  
Nick smiled at Misty. "He likes you," Nick explained, "Cubone usually attacks people and pokemon for looking at him  
crossed eyed. I've never seen him like this before. I might even go as far to say he's in love." Nick smiled with  
mocking eyes looking at Misty.   
  
Just then Ash came out of the back room with Nurse Joy ... Huh? That's not Nurse Joy ... She put a hand on Ash's  
shoulder. "It'll be alright," she said comforting, "She'll get better with me to help her."   
  
"Who's your friend, Ash?" Brock asked, his eyes locked on her.   
  
"This is Nurse Katelynn," Ash explained, "She's going to travel with us until pikachu is fully heal and can walk again  
... " Ash's tears started streaming down his face again.   
  
Nurse Katelynn gave Ash a small hug, and Misty got a bit mad.   
  
"Please, let Katelynn go with you," Nurse Joy begged, "I promise she won't get in your way, and she needs to help  
your pikachu." Nurse Joy trembled a bit, but no one seemed to notice.   
  
Ash's eyes fell upon the cubone that had almost killed his pikachu. Ash helped Misty get it off her leg.   
  
"Thanks, Ash," Misty said politely, "He was cutting off my circulation.   
  
Ash had never been this mad at a pokemon before. He raised his fist to the cubone, letting his anger get the best of  
him.   
  
Cubone cowarded, and put his hands over his head. He trembled, waiting to get hit.   
  
Ash wasn't going to actually hit the cubone. He was just going to scare it a little. Ash could never hurt a pokemon.   
  
Nick didn't know Ash's intentions, but he definitely wasn't going to wait to find out! He snatched cubone from Ash,  
and punched Ash as hard as he could. "NEVER raise your hand like that to my cubone!" Nick yelled.   
  
Ash landed on the floor in pain. Nurse Katelynn kneeled down to Ash and asked," Are you ok? Is there anything I can  
do to help?"   
  
Ash had his hand over his eye. "An ice-pack would be nice," he said.   
  
"Right away," Nurse Katelynn said, and hurried away to get Ash what he wanted.   
  
Nick reached out his hand to help Ash up. "I'm sorry. I get mad when my cubone is threatened," he apologized.   
  
"Well ... I ... " Ash said, considering his apology, "I suppose I-"   
  
Ash was interrupted by Nurse Katelynn, who had just came back with an ice-pack. "Who do you think you are?! You  
come in here and hit Ash. Well, how would you like it if someone were to hit you?!" she yelled.   
  
Nick started, "Well, I was just-"   
  
Too late, though. BAM! You wouldn't think a nurse could have such a strong right hook.   
  
Nick was almost knocked out cold. "Wow ... " he managed to say.   
  
"That's enough!" Misty yelled angrily, "You two boys shake hands, and Katelynn, you stay out of this!"   
  
"Nobody touches Ash like that and gets away with it!" Katelynn yelled back angrily. Then she leaned down to Ash  
and asked softly," Are you ok? Can I do anything to make the pain stop?"   
  
Ash smiled. 'Finally,' he thought, 'someone that cares for me! This is so exciting! What do I say?'   
  
He finally spoke, "Maybe you could just stay right here with me. I'd like to talk with you, and maybe get to know you  
better."   
  
Nurse Katelynn was flattered. "I'd like that too," she said, "I'd really like that." She kissed his cheek, and they both  
blushed a bit.   
  
Misty tried her best to ignore them. She got a bit of tissue out of her back-pack and wiped the blood off of Nick's  
nose. She shot an angry look to Nurse Katelynn. However, Nurse Katelynn shot back angry look at the same time.  
The two girls' eyes met, and at this moment they were ready to tear each other apart!   
  
Nick noticed the looks they were exchanging, and acted quickly to change the subject. "You know, Ash, I'm sorry  
about hitting you. Just don't mess with him like that ok?"   
  
"I know," Ash said, "I'm just as protective of pikachu. When you look at her, you just can't help but to feel sorry for  
her. She's laying there, and I can only hope she doesn't pass away."   
  
Nick nodded. "I understand," he said, then changed the subject again, "How about that pokemon match against  
Ashley today?"   
  
Ash sighed. "Not so good," he replied, "She's a powerful gym leader. However, I have an ace up my sleeve."   
  
Chapter 2 [ Author's notes: Starting this chapter, I will try to go into more detail. ]   
  
Ash, Brock, Katelynn, and pikachu were in the circle of fire in the gym again. Misty, Nick and cubone were touring the  
city because Nick had his badge already.   
  
Brock was staring at Ashley in awe as Ash was preparing to battle Ashley. He was determined to win this victory.  
Nothing was going to stop him.   
  
"You know me," Ash said, trying to get the introduction over with, "I've come to challenge you again. This time I will  
win! I will show no mercy and ... BROCK! GET UP AND PAY ATTENTION!"   
  
Poor Brock liked Ashley a lot and couldn't do a thing about it. He was so weak at the sight of Ashley's beauty he  
couldn't even stand! He didn't even hear Ash yelling.   
  
Ashley giggled a little before she remembered Adam standing right behind her. "Yes. I remember you Ash. I see you  
brought more people to cheer you on." she said, pointing to Nurse Katelynn.   
  
"I'm only here to help Ash Ketchum's pikachu get better. I'm a nurse." Nurse Katelynn said with a smirk. Then she  
added," A pokemon nurse."   
  
Ashley was in shock. "Ketchum?! It's ... impossible! Could it really be you?" Ashley said, her eyes locked on Ash.   
  
Ash was more confused than ever. "I've never even met you before. Have I?" [ Author's notes: Keep in mind that  
Ashley and Ash are the same age. ]   
  
Ashley sighed. "Poor little Ash. He never had much of a memory, but You'd think he'd remember me, though," she  
said to no one in particular.   
  
Ash's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered who Ashley was. She was his twin sister!   
  
*** Flashback to back to when Ash and Ashley were babies ***   
  
A young man and woman were in a hosbital room. The woman held two babies in her arms, a boy and a girl. The man  
was standing beside her, and they both sighed.   
  
"We can't afford to keep these babies. We have to choose one," the man said.   
  
The woman was crying. "We can't! I love both of them! I can't just put one of them up for adoption! Please don't  
make me choose!" she pleaded.   
  
"We must. I'm sorry, but we don't have the money to manage two children," the man said, putting a soft hand on his  
wife's shoulder.   
  
"Just give me some time alone with them," she said softly.   
  
The man walked out the room, but he looked at his wife once more, only to reviel his own tears.   
  
The woman hugged both her children tightly. "I'm sorry for this! I'll put you in the best adoption center in the world! I  
love you both, and I don't want to do it! Please don't hate me for it!" she pleaded.   
  
*** The next day ***   
  
The parents handed her child to the adoption agency. Both parents hung their heads down.   
  
The woman looked at her little boy and whispered to him, "I'll come back for you as soon as I can. Please stay  
healthy."   
  
The father also whispered to him, "We love you very much, Ash. We always will. We'll be back for you."   
  
Then the mother started crying uncontrolably. "Mommy loves you very much! I'll come back,Ash! I swear I will!" she  
cried.   
  
Then, regretably, turned and walked off. The little boy and little girl got one last look at one another before going  
their seperate ways.   
  
*** Two days later ***   
  
"Oh! He's so adorable! How could anyone not want him?!" A young lady, we later get to know as Ash's "mom" asked  
the adoption lady.   
  
"His parents told me they couldn't afford him. They also told me that they named him Ash. He has a sister named  
Ashley, and they told me to make sure he remembers her. Here's a picture of her." The lady replied, handing the new  
mother a picture.   
  
"She looks just like him! Oh! How could they seperate twins?! This is the one! I must adopt him!" she told the  
adoption lady.   
  
The lady looked at her and smiled. "I love this part of my job! Now, if you'll come with me to fill out some forms."   
  
*** Back to the present ***   
  
"Ashley!" Ash exclaimed, as he hugged his long-lost sister.   
  
Ashley hugged him back. "I've missed you so much! Mom went back to the adoption agency, but you were long gone!"  
she said.   
  
Brock suddenly regained his senses. "What a minute. Something here doesn't add up," he said in deep thought.   
  
Nurse Katelynn smiled brightly and joined the hug. "I'm so happy for you both!" she exclaimed and kissed Ash's  
cheek.   
  
Ash blushed brightly. Ashley saw this, and she smiled. Ash really liked her. Adam (for the first time since we've seen  
him) smiled brightly, and he gave Ash a warm smile. Brock was still confused. Wouldn't Ash remember his own sister?  
So what if he was only a child? You'd think he'd remember something so important!   
  
Ash's eyes lit up. "The battle! That's why I came here, but there's so much I need to catch up on!" he said.   
  
"We'll talk after the battle," his sister said, "Sandshrew go!"   
  
Ash nodded and said,"That must be my sister. Battle first, talk later. Pidgeotto go!"   
  
"Sandshrew, poison sting attack now!" Ashley ordered.   
  
"Pidgeotto, wing attack!" Ash commanded.   
  
Sandshrew's poison sting attack missed pideotto, and pidgeotto's wing attack knocked sandshrew down. However,  
sandshrew was quick to rebound.   
  
"Sand attack, sandshrew!"   
  
"Pidgeotto, gust attack!"   
  
Sandshrews sand attack was reversed and blinded sandshrew.   
  
"Ok, pidgeotto! Finish it with quick attack!" Ash yelled happily.   
  
Pidgeotto's quick attack wiped out sandshrew.   
  
"Sandshrew, return! Sandslash go!" Ashley yelled.   
  
"Return, pidgeotto! Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash demanded. [ Author's note: I don't know if anyone ever noticed this  
in the anime before, but once someone calls back a pokemon, they NEVER call it back out. Therefore, Ash has no  
choice but to keep his squirtle in the match, because once he removes it, it's ineligible to return. ]   
  
"Sandslash, fury swipes now!" Ashley ordered.   
  
"Squirtle, watergun now!" Ash demanded.   
  
The fury swipes from sandslash scratched squirtle up pretty bad, but squirtle got back on his feet quickly. Squirtle's  
watergun left sandslash in pain but not totally defeated.   
  
"Sandslash, swift!"   
  
"Squirtle, bubblebeam now!"   
  
Sandslash was coming up for the final hit to give squirtle, but just as he got up to him, he got knocked back into the  
wall by squirtle's bubblebeam. Squirtle was the winner.   
  
"Yes! I finally won the badge!" Ash exclaimed happily.   
  
"I knew you could do it!" Nurse Katelynn said as she kisses Ash's cheek, causing him to go into his "Brock mode".   
  
Ashley tossed Ash the badge, and Ash pinned it to his jacket.   
  
Pikachu, who had been unusually quiet, finally yelled, "PIKA CHU!" [ GREAT JOB! ]   
  
"Now," Ash said, "how about we check up on mom?"   
  
"Oh! She's be so pleased to see you!" Ashley exclaimed.   
  
Brock whispered to Ash, "How about hooking me up with your sister? She's very pretty."   
  
Brock's question was then answered by a shock from pikachu.   
  
"Ok! Ok! I get the point!" Brock yelled.   
  
"Let's find those other 3, and tell them the good news!" Nurse Katelynn yelled.   
  
*** While Ash was learning some incredible news about his family and getting his badge, Misty, Nick, and Cubone  
were touring Torton City. Of course, by "touring" I mean Misty was dragging Nick and Cubone all over the place. ***  
  
  
"Misty," Nick said exhausted, "we've been running around this town for an hour and theres nothing here except a few  
lousy stores! Me and Cubone need a rest."   
  
Misty sighed. "Ok, let's head back to the gym. Ash has probably finished his battle with Ashley by now. Race you  
there!" she said as she took off running.   
  
"Cubone, where does she get all that energy from?" Nick ask, but his cubone was on Misty's shoulder, who was far  
ahead of him by now. "Hey! Wait up!"   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Back at the gym, Ash had just told Misty and Nick (and Cubone) about ashley being his sister.  
  
  



End file.
